Tiempo y Amor
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: K sólo podía pensar un motivo para que el pequeño pelirrosa pudiera estar tan aterrado de alguien. La sola idea hacía que el estómago de K se retorciera en agonía. Completo, Oneshot sobre violación.


Título: Tiempo y Amor  
Autora original: **ffpanda** http _(dos puntos) (slash – slash)_ fiction _(punto)_ gurabiteshiyon _(punto)_ net _(slash)_ authors _(punto)_ php?no _(signo igual)_ 1074  
Traducción: Ashley Vulpix  
Público: Para mayores de 16 por los temas que trata y violencia.  
Línea de tiempo: Desde el manga – aproximadamente un años después del tomo 12  
Pareja: Eiri x Shûichi  
Advertencias: VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA, temas adultos, ANGST, discusión sobre violación.  
Resumen: K sólo podía pensar un motivo para que el pequeño pelirrosa pudiera estar tan aterrado de alguien. La sola idea hacía que el estómago de K se retorciera en agonía.

* * *

Había sido una agradable cena. Eiri y Shûichi no había discutido en el transcurso de la noche. En cambio, ambos se comportaron civilizadamente, respetando, incluso apoyando las opiniones del otro.

Hiro no podía evitar sonreír. El novelista y el cantante habían estado juntos por cerca de tres años, y ambos habían madurado en su relación. Los días de faltas de respeto, enfados y temores eran cosa del pasado. Ahora eran una pareja verdaderamente adorable, a pesar de que aun evitaban besarse y abrazarse en público. Era posible ver el respeto y la adoración por el otro en sus ojos y acciones.

Todos habían pasado la noche riendo con historias de infancia y metidas de pata en conciertos. Era extraño lograr reunirlos a todos para cenar, así que siempre se aseguraban de disfrutarlo al máximo cuando ocurría.

K había sido obligado a dejar sus armas en su auto, su reputación lo precedía en el restaurante. Tôma y Mika rieron nerviosos mientras el gringo colocaba pistola tras pistola en el baúl del auto. Hiro y Suguru se mantuvieron lejanos al calor masivo que K había generado, no deseando estar en medio por si decidía descargarlo.

Tras terminar la cena, el grupo salió del restaurante en dirección al estacionamiento. Shûichi estaba donde normalmente podía ser encontrado cuando su amante estaba en escena – colgado felizmente de su brazo. Mika no pudo evitar sonreír. Era como si el Eiri de su infancia finalmente se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para regresar, aunque lentamente. Sin embargo eso no significaba que el viejo Eiri se hubiera marchado – aun estaba allí, levantando su enfadada cabeza de cuando en cuando. Pero el nuevo Eiri, el tierno amante, era mucho más fuerte y feliz.

K fue el primero en notar el cambio en la actitud de Shûichi. A pesar de que el cantante continuó marchando al lado de su amante, dejó de reír ante todo a su alrededor. Además de ello, comenzó a caminar encorvado lo que era muy inusual en el genki cantante. Shûichi siempre se mantenía erguido con orgullo y seguridad. Rara vez algo lograba acobardarlo.

Eiri no lo notó hasta que comenzó a apretarle el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

"¡Duele!. ¿Cuál es tu problema, mocoso?" Eiri se detuvo en seco y miró a Shûichi. Notó los mismos cambios que K había percibido, e instantáneamente advirtió que algo estaba sumamente mal con su amante. "¿Shû-chan?"

En lugar de responder, Shûichi se giró para ocultarse detrás de Eiri. Tembló de pies a cabeza, su respiración se tornó errática y los ojos se le nublaron, manteniendo la vista fija hacia el frente. Cuando Eiri siguió su mirada, llegó hasta un grupo de hombres a unos 5 metros de distancia. Sin reconocer a ninguno, volvió a fijarse en su amante.

Hiro se acercó a un lado de su amigo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. En lugar de agradecer el contacto, Shûichi saltó y dejó escapar un grito estrangulado. Comenzó a arañar a Eiri, casi como si intentara meterse a la bolsa de un marsupial.

"Shûichi¿qué ocurre?" Eiri cada vez se preocupaba más. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás había visto a su amante reaccionar de esta forma. Todos habían sentido la fuerte angustia de Shûichi y se habían reunido a su alrededor.

K observó el grupo de hombres, de los cuales la mayoría había comenzado a moverse en dirección opuesta a la suya. Dos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, el hombre más alto mirando a Shûichi de manera extraña. 'Este hombre es peligroso,' pensó K mientras se acercaban a su grupo. Deseó en vano haber conservado al menos una de sus armas con él.

Hiro seguía en shock por la reacción de Shûichi ante su toque. En todos los años que se habían conocido, Shûichi nunca había intentado huir de él. Aun en sus mayores angustias, todo lo que Hiro tenía que hacer era acercarse al cantante y éste se derretía en su abrazo. Habían sido fuente de apoyo mutuo desde que eran pequeños, y saber que su toque no representaba consuelo para Shûichi lo preocupaba terriblemente.

K estaba en alerta máxima cuando un par de metros los separaban de los hombres. Shûichi estaba obviamente asustado de esta persona, y K sólo podía pensar un motivo para que el pequeño pelirrosa pudiera estar tan aterrado de alguien. La sola idea hacía que su estómago se retorciera en agonía. Deliberadamente se movió para quedar entre el extraño y Shûichi, esperando que todo pasara sin alteraciones.

Su deseo no fue concedido.

"Oye, te conozco¿verdad?" el extraño murmuró, observando al cantante acurrucado tras sus protectivos amigos mientras seguía intentado esconderse detrás del abrigo y los brazos de Eiri. "¡Oh claro!. ¡Ya te recuerdo!"

Continuó caminando, no viendo la necesidad de prolongar la conversación. Justo cuando K comenzaba a relajarse, oyó cinco palabras dirigidas a ellos.

Esas cinco palabras atravesaron a todos como un cuchillo. Cinco palabras que cambiaron la vida de todos en un momento. Cinco palabras que trajeron al Eiri protector como nada en su pasado lo había hecho.

"Dale a Taki mis saludos."

Sin un momento de duda, Eiri alejó a Shûichi de su cuerpo y lo llevó a los brazos de su hermana. El instinto maternal de Mika prevaleció y rodeó al aterrado cantante con su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo firmemente y luchando contra sus convulsiones.

Tôma y Suguru vieron con horror como sus tres compañeros se dirigieron hacia el extraño con intenciones mortales a cada paso.

K fue el primero en llegar. El violador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser agarrado por los hombros y girado violentamente para observar la mirada feroz de Eiri. Hiro se movió para quedar de barrera entre el compañero del extraño y los protectores del pelirrosa.

El primer golpe de Eiri le dio de lleno en el rostro, rompiendo la piel de sus nudillos contra sus destrozados dientes. El golpe fue de inmediato seguido por un segundo y un tercero, consiguiendo una mandíbula y cuenca ocular rotas.

El cuerpo de Eiri tembló por completo con furia, mientras otra emoción lo invadía simultáneamente. Comenzó a hablar, dándose cuenta que sus palabras pretendían proteger tanto a su amante como a él mismo. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a los hombres que lo habían violado. Posiblemente jamás lo haría, pero afrontarse a los agresores de su niño lo hacía sentir como si estuviera frente a ellos.

Lanzando nuevamente su puño gritó, "¿Cómo pudiste?. ¡Era solo un niño!. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocías!. ¡Jamás te había hecho daño!. ¿Cómo puedes sentir placer arruinando la vida de un completo extraño?" ¿Estaba hablando sobre Shûichi?. ¿Estaba hablando sobre él mismo? Al final no importaba. Eran uno; la misma persona cuando de estos casos se trataba.

Tenía miedo. Su alma tembló de angustia al saber que esta bestia frente a él había tocado y herido a su amante. Con sólo verlo el cantante quedó casi paralizado de miedo, y Eiri sintió el asesino en su interior resurgir. Quería sentir la sangre de este hombre en sus dedos. Quería oír sus huesos quebrándose bajo su agarre. Quería saber que este hombre ardería en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad.

Su amante era un espíritu tan hermoso. Shûichi era luz y amor, rodeándolo cada día y curando su mente y corazón heridos. Esa belleza había sido dañada por este hombre, y era un crimen tal que Eiri no podía perdonar. ¿Cuántas noches Shûichi había despertado con un grito y sábanas bañadas en sudor por las pesadillas que lo plagaban?. ¿Cuántas veces Eiri vio un atisbo de terror atravesar rápidamente los ojos de Shûichi cuando sus sesiones de sexo eran muy rudas?

Comenzó a lanzarle golpes al extraño nuevamente, esta vez concentrándose en su estómago. Eiri sintió crujir una costilla bajo su puño, sintiéndose satisfecho. Otro golpe al otro lado; otra costilla rota.

El hombre comenzó a escupir sangre al aire y el rostro y la ropa de Eiri quedaron bañados con el viscoso líquido carmesí. Esto no le restó fuerza al ataque, por el contrario, el metálico olor en el aire lo incitó aun más.

El amigo dio un paso hacia delante para ayudar al violador, pero la amenazadora mirada en los ojos de Hiro lo detuvo. Retrocedió, dejando una buena distancia entre ellos dos. Hiro se volvió hacia K y Eiri y tomó el lado izquierdo del extraño, ayudando a K a mantener firme al hombre mientras el novelista le daba puñetazos hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Era suficiente, pero la ira de Eiri no se disipaba. K y Hiro sabían que si no detenían el ataque, el hombre terminaría muerto. Si bien Tôma podía ayudar a ocultar la golpiza, un asesinato era un asunto mucho más complicado.

K le asintió a Hiro y colocó al hombre completamente en sus brazos. Acercándose con cuidado, capturó el siguiente golpe de Eiri con su mano y lo alejó de su presa. Eiri luchó contra él, pero K era más grande y fuerte y lo contuvo con un fuerte abrazo restrictivo.

Eiri sabía que no podía matar al violador y se relajó bajo el agarre de K. 'Es suficiente' se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, viendo como Hiro arrastraba al hombre a un callejón y lo dejaba en medio de las sombras.

Los tres rápidamente regresaron al lado de Shûichi, Eiri limpiando algo de sangre que había caído en su rostro y manos con un pañuelo de bolsillo. Shûichi seguía temblando violentamente mientras caían gruesas lágrimas desde sus ojos. Mika lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras Tôma se había puesto detrás de él para bloquear su vista de la golpiza que había ocurrido. Suguru permaneció de cara a un muro con el rostro en sus manos, incapaz de soportar la angustia de su amigo y compañero de banda.

Tomando a su amante de los brazos de Mika, Eiri lo rodeo con su cuerpo. Descendieron hasta el piso sosteniéndose mutuamente con fuerza. Sus amigos les dieron la espalda dándoles una muy necesaria privacidad y escudándolos de transeúntes curiosos. Eiri murmuró palabras de amor y protección en los oídos de Shûichi que solo él pudiera escuchar, tranquilizándolo y haciéndole saber que estaba a salvo.

"Se ha ido. Jamás volverá a hacerte daño. Siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás dejaré que nadie te toque. Eres mío y siempre te protegeré. Te amo, ya todo terminó. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

Los sollozos finalmente estallaron del cuerpo del pequeño. Ver a su violador lo había llevado de regreso a esa horrible noche. Podía sentir ese hombre tocándolo. Sentía sus horribles uñas sobre su piel, rasgándola y rompiéndola. Sintió su repulsiva lengua revisando el interior de su boca. Podía sentir su cuerpo desgarrándose en dos mientras el hombre entraba en su interior, violándolo viciosa y sangrientamente.

Eiri no esperaba que Shûichi se calmara de inmediato. Sabía que esta clase de trauma atormentaría a su amante por un largo tiempo, así que cargó a Shûichi en sus brazos y lo llevó al auto.

Hiro se acercó tentativamente y acarició el dorso de la mano de su amigo. El cantante finalmente reconoció a su mejor amigo, regresando el gesto en busca de reafirmación y amor.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Tôma sacó las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo de Eiri y abrió la puerta del pasajero. Eiri depositó a Shûichi suavemente, secando las lágrimas de su rostro y cubriendo con gentiles besos sus mejillas. El cantante hipaba al sollozar, y repentinamente escapó de la seguridad del auto.

Su piernas no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlo y calló al piso rápidamente. Incapaz de controlarse, su cena fue regresada salpicando el pavimento. Eiri y Hiro se pusieron de rodillas, uno a cada lado, y colocaron sus manos sobre el angustiado cantante. Deseaban que su amor y preocupación lograran controlar al pequeño, pero su cuerpo se rebelaba fuertemente en contra de él en ese momento.

Eiri recogió el cabello el pelirrosa, asegurándose de mantener contacto visual con el cantante todo el tiempo. Tanto él como Hiro susurraban en los oídos del pequeño, diciéndole que estaba a salvo y que estaba bien que llorara.

Shûichi se apretaba el estómago mientras se retorcía entre arcadas. Una vez que toda su cena estuvo fuera de su sistema, su cuerpo continuó convulsionando dolorosamente, causándole arcadas secas hasta que sintió que se desmayaría del dolor.

Eiri recordó haber reaccionado de igual forma ante su propia violación y el asesinato que le siguió. Tôma lo abrazó y consoló mientras vomitaba sin control, hasta sentir que su estómago se desgarraría dentro de su cuerpo. Observar a la persona más importante de su vida sufrir tan horriblemente le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Eiri se negó a dejarlas caer. Ahora debía ser fuerte para Shûichi, ya tendrían oportunidad de abrazarse y llorar juntos.

Las convulsiones comenzaran a disminuir y Eiri atrajo a Shûichi a sus brazos. Mika sacó unos pañuelos de una caja del auto de Eiri y se los pasó a su hermano. Eiri los usó para limpiar las lágrimas y bilis del rostro del pequeño, limpiándolo lo mejor posible. Tanto ellos dos como Hiro habían sido salpicados con el vómito de Shûichi, pero no importaba. Su concentración completa estaba en el cantante.

Eiri levantó a Shûichi nuevamente y lo colocó de regreso en el auto. Cuando intentó moverse y caminar hacia el lado del conductor, Shûichi lo cogió con fuerza. Su agarre era potente, y Eiri sabía que no podía negarle a su amante el consuelo y contacto físico que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, incluso si era sólo por un momento.

"Yo conduzco," dijo Hiro y caminó al otro lado del auto, instalándose detrás del volante. Eiri ingresó al vehículo y colocó a Shûichi en su regazo, murmurando un 'gracias' a K, Tôma, Mika y Suguru antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los cuatro observaron a Hiro conducir el lujoso automóvil fuera del estacionamiento hacia las calles.

La mente de Shûichi revivía la violación incontables veces. Vio los ojos de ese hombre observándolo mientras era golpeado y maltratado. Encontrárselo en la calle había sido tan doloroso como la violación en sí.

Con el paso de los años, Shûichi había creado una imagen mental de sus violadores. Los hombres que lo habían tomado se habían transformado en su mente hasta volverse monstruos inhumanos, no simples personas. Ver uno de sus monstruos caminar frente a él casi destroza su mente. Esta persona no era un demonio mitológico que no podía existir en el mundo real – era un hombre, carne y sangre. Era real. Existía. Estuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, hablándole en un lenguaje que podía entender. Los muros de ilusiones de Shûichi se habían destrozado en ese momento.

El resto del viaje fue hecho en completo silencio, roto solo por los ocasionales sollozos que aun atacaban el cuerpo del cantante. Hiro estacionó el auto y apagó el motor.

"¿Quieres que los acompañe?"

Eiri asintió y caminó detrás del guitarrista con su preciado bulto rosa seguro en sus brazos. Entraron al apartamento y Hiro cerró y aseguró la puerta detrás de ellos, creando una barrera entre Shûichi y el mundo exterior.

Eiri los guió directamente a su habitación, colocando a Shûichi en la cama. "Quédate con él por un momento, por favor."

Hiro no habría necesitado que se lo pidiera. Se sentó con su amigo y lo atrajo a sus brazos. Shûichi estaba débil y cansado, pero al caer a los brazos del guitarrista comenzó a sentir como su respiración comenzaba a regularse.

En su interior, Eiri estaba furioso por la presencia de Hiro en la santidad de su habitación. Pero esto no era sobre sexo o posesión. Era sobre Shûichi y la necesidad de recuperarse de esta tragedia. Eiri comprendía el fuerte lazo de amistad entre su amante y el guitarrista, y no le negaría nada a Shûichi que lo ayudara a recuperarse. Eso incluía invitar a Hiro aquí, incluso si era sólo por unos minutos.

Eiri se dirigió al baño y puso sus manos bajo un chorro de agua fría. La sangre se arremolinaba en la entrada del desagüe mientras limpiaba sus heridas. La piel de sus nudillos estaba rota y comenzaban a hincharse por el daño. Eiri observó su sangre creando patrones en el agua fría antes de escurrirse.

Cuando se miró al espejo, vio su rostro salpicado de sangre. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo rojo y su piel estaba muy pálida. Tomando un paño, Eiri se limpió lo mejor posible. Su ropa estaba arruinada, así que se quitó el abrigo y la camisa, lanzando ambas prendas a un costado. Luego se quitó los pantalones y se puso la yukata que permanecía colgada en el reverso de la puerta del baño.

Shûichi cerró los ojos y se acurrucó bajo el protector abrazo de Hiro. Aun así, no podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo; cada vez que lo rodeaba la oscuridad, cortas escenas de su ataque volvían a proyectarse como una película vieja por detrás de sus párpados. Incluso estar en los brazos de su mejor amigo no le daba todo el consuelo que necesitaba.

Hiro lo había sostenido de esta forma la primera vez mientras lloraba, incapaz de comprender porqué esto había ocurrido. Estando en sus brazos nuevamente, si bien lo hacía sentir seguro hasta cierto punto, también causaba que el cantante reviviera otros horribles recuerdos. Los días que habían seguido a su violación fueron los más difíciles de su vida. Había intentado terminar con Bad Luck, sacado a su amante de la habitación donde había golpeado a Ma-kun, vestido de mujer para conseguir el amor de Eiri de regreso, y éste había terminado con él. No quería volver a vivir ninguna de esas horribles situaciones nuevamente.

Eiri emergió del baño con las manos vendadas y caminó a un lado de la cama. "Gracias por tu ayuda, desde ahora yo me encargo. Puedes tomar mi auto e irte a casa o quedarte a dormir en la habitación de invitados. No importa lo que elijas, quiero que salgas de nuestra habitación."

Hiro liberó a Shûichi y entregó a su mejor amigo a los brazos de su amante. Se dirigió al baño de visitas y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre y el vómito de la ropa. Cuando terminó, Hiro apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta del baño y permaneció en silencio, concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración.

Eiri había traído un paño tibio y limpió el rostro de su amante. Desvistió a Shûichi y luego lo envolvió con una suave polera.

La respiración de Shûichi comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras era abrazado. Un capullo de seguridad y amor lo había rodeado con la forma de Eiri, y una pequeña luz entró a la mente del cantante.

Dolería.

Tendrían miedo, se sentirían inseguros y preocupados.

Pero se recuperarían.

Lo sabían sin dudar. Tan sólo tomaría tiempo y amor.

Owari

**Notas de traducción: **Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que el señor que trae los regalos se haya portado muy bien y hayan disfrutado estas fiestas! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, para que vean más trabajos de mi querida ffpanda! Me gusta mucho esta pieza por el análisis que hace de ciertas situaciones que suelen pasarse por alto y por el final esperanzador, para quitar un poco el sabor a angst de la boca.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a **Nadeshiko Takase **por ayudarme a mejorar el fic! Ahora, siguiendo con la lista de regalos, un fic fluff muy romántico para alegrar los corazones: **La razón **de **Tsukimi Odango**, otra autora que idolatro y que siempre quise trabajar con ella. Que estén muy bien y nos vemos en unos días!


End file.
